


Friday Night Event

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 24 hour submission, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Cock Cage, Collar, Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prompt Fill, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Submission, blindfold, consensual degrading, dildo, houseboy, leash, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on Tumblr wanted: Prompt! Derek & Peter put out an ad for a live-in houseboy sub willing to wear whatever they set out each day, from french maid kit to full gimp suit. Must be willing to obey instructions and be their fucktoy 24/7. Lots of hardcore kink (your choice), consensual humiliation++, awesome if D&P invite his friends and/or their parents over for Stiles to serve or share him with them at parties. Super-bonus for Chris, Scott, Jordan, Rafe and/or the Sheriff joining in, but D&P are in charge always.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Stiles Stilinski, Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 410





	Friday Night Event

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this was HARD to write as it wasn't exactly up my alley and adding the sheriff in there was a hard NO for me as I don't write the Sheriff sexually and even adding Rafael was kind of painful for me.
> 
> Oh well, I hope you guys enjoy!

“It’s Friday night bitch and you know what that means.” Peter sounded almost giddy as Derek led Stiles into the living room. Stiles knew the change in flooring under his hands and knees by heart after spending months with his Masters. 

Stiles did know what Friday meant and his mouth watered automatically. 

“We even got your favourite dildo set up for you.” Derek crooned as he pulled on the leash that was clipped to the front of the strict, posture collar that was around Stiles’ throat. Stiles shuffled up onto his knees and lifted the hem of his maid outfit to show his Master’s his caged cock as he hovered over the biggest dildo they had. 

“Thank you, Masters,” Stiles moaned as Peter pushed on his head forcing him to sink onto the dildo without pause. 

“Do you remember when you first came to live with us slut? Your little fuck hole could barely take our cocks and now it gapes and takes whatever we give it with ease.” Derek sounded fond as Stiles settled on his knees, his ass stuffed full by the long, thick dildo and his caged cock still on display. 

“I like a broken-in whore better than a tight one,” Peter said as he pulled out a blindfold that they always used for Friday nights. 

“We know,” Derek chuckled as the doorbell rang as Stiles' sight was taken away from him by the solid blindfold. 

“Now do you remember what the game is tonight?” Peter asked as he gripped Stiles’ chin, forcing the younger man’s head back.

“Yes Master, I understand my place.” Stiles felt a thrill go through him at those words, words he had always ached to say with confidence for years and now with Derek and Peter he could say it as many times as he wanted. 

“Good slut,” Peter patted Stiles’ roughly before numerous people entered the room with Derek. 

Stiles opened his mouth on reflex and spread his knees wider to show off that he was seated on such a big toy. He wanted to show off what a good slut he was for Derek and Peter. 

Stiles moaned as a cock that he knew wasn’t Derek or Peter’s was pushed into his mouth, he stuck his tongue out as he allowed one of his Master’s guests to use his mouth as they wanted. 

Stiles clenched around the dildo in his ass and bounced slightly; unable to help himself from doing so and by the moans, he heard above him the action was appreciated. The cock in his mouth was removed and Stiles openly whined in confusion as his mouth was usually used until his Master’s guest came. 

Stiles’ confusion didn’t last long as another cock shoved into his mouth; it was fatter than the previous one and wasted no time in fucking in and out of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles gagged around the thick girth, bouncing on the dildo again unable to help himself as his caged cock twitched uselessly. Stiles wasn’t surprised when the cock disappeared a minute later and a third new one replaced it. Stiles was openly drooling now as the stranger fucked his mouth before he too pulled back.

Stiles moaned when his head was pulled back and he blinked behind the blindfold as he stilled his bouncing so the dildo was halfway inside of him, showing off his clenching, twitching hole. 

“Now slut I want you to tell us whose cock you were sucking first,” Peter ordered and Stiles knew this game, it was a regular on Friday night in this house. 

“Scott,” Stiles knew that, as Scott was a normal guest on Friday’s. 

“Good, next?” Derek confirmed. 

“…I don’t know the next one Master’s but the third one was Deputy Parrish,” Stiles admitted, knowing full well that not knowing the second man’s cock would disappoint his Masters.

“2 out of 3 isn’t bad,” Peter mused as he tightened his grip in Stiles' hair, pulling it again so Stiles was forced to bow his back in a violent arch, showcasing the slutty maid outfit he wore daily around the house and his caged cock. 

“What do you want to do with our slut then Agent McCall?” Peter asked the third man and Stiles’ cock throbbed as he realized Scott’s dad had joined them and it seemed Scott was fine with it. 

“I’ve heard only good things about your slut’s ass,” Rafael commented and Stiles’ cheeks burned as he was lifted off of the dildo completely, his hole clenching desperately. 

Stiles caught himself when he was pushed forward by a foot on his back and he arched his back to present his ass up to the gathered men. 

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding about how eager he is!” Rafael sounded impressed and Stiles couldn’t but wiggle his knees apart wider in a silent preen. Stiles moaned when a hand swatted his upturned ass and Stiles could feel his cheeks jiggle and he knew that his Master’s appreciated the jiggle so he shifted his hips just enough to jiggle them again. 

“Go on then Agent McCall, use our bitch’s fuck hole in the way you want.” Peter decided and Stiles simply moaned even as his cheeks burned at the words and the way Rafael’s cock that had been in his mouth mere minutes ago slotted into his exposed hole. 

Stiles’ mouth fell open as he groaned wantonly as his hole was filled and stretched just like the dildo had, but this was so much better as it was a real cock. Stiles curled his fingers into the carpet of the living room and rocked back against Rafael’s cock, knowing full well that his Master’s, Deputy Parrish and Scott were watching him take Rafael’s cock. 

“Does his cock feel good inside of you slut?” Derek asked, running his fingers through Stiles’ hair, chuckling when Stiles pushed up into the touch with a keen as Rafael fucked into him hard from behind. 

“So good Master, I love taking cock.” Stiles slurred as his mouth hung open, a line of drool running down his chin. Stiles was pushed forward by the force of Rafael’s hips hitting against his ass, driving his cock deeper into the younger man. 

“We know slut, we know. That’s why you’re our perfect little house slut,” Derek crooned as he patted Stiles cheek before he moved away from the blindfolded boy. 

“You get a little present from the two you guessed right, you get to taste their cum and we know how much you love that,” Peter commented from someplace from Stiles’ right and Stiles’ cock jerked in its cage as he clenched around Rafael’s cock in excitement. 

“Oh, he likes that, just tightened up around my cock,” Rafael grunted, sounding breathless as he adjusted Stiles’ hips so he could fuck deeper into Stiles, pushing the hem of the short maid outfit up off of Stiles’ hips to get a better view of his cock sliding in and out of Stiles ass. 

Stiles lifted his head when he heard familiar sounds of jerking off and he eagerly stuck his tongue out with his mouth opened as wide as he could. He didn’t want to miss a drop of his reward.

“Fuck!” Scott hissed loudly, obviously coming first and Stiles moaned as hot cum was emptied into his waiting mouth. Stiles gulped it down, loving the taste and the way he was now reduced down to nothing more than being a hole for his Master’s guests to come in. Stiles had barely managed to swallow the last bit of Scott’s cum before Deputy Parrish’s load was being sprayed into his wet mouth and his face. 

Stiles lost himself to the mixed taste of the two’s cum on his tongue and thick in his throat. Stiles whined when Rafael gave a brutal thrust before he stilled and cried out as he came inside of Stiles’ clenching hole. 

Stiles clenched up as tight as he could when Rafael pulled out, but his hole barely twitched anymore. After all his Master’s liked his hole open and ready to be used at a moment’s notice, so he could feel Rafael’s cum slowly ooze out of him. 

“Fuck, thanks for the invite.” Rafael panted and Stiles silently preened again at sounding how wrecked the older man sounded. 

“Of course, stop by any Friday your in town. Scott, Deputy, we’ll see you next Friday?” Peter was polite and his voice growing distance as the footsteps of numerous people left the room. 

“You did good slut,” Derek praised and Stiles grinned soppily knowing his face was dripping in cum just as his hole was. 

“Now let’s fill that sloppy hole of yours again,” Derek’s hand guided Stiles until he was kneeling back on the floor and sinking back down onto the dildo, a lewd squelching noise filled the room as the dildo slid into Stiles’ cum-dripping hole. 

“Now you’re going to stay like this until we decide to let you up.” Derek patted Stiles’ head like he was a pet and in a way he was.

“Yes Master, thank you for allowing me to keep my fuck hole full,” Stiles remembered his manners and thanked his Master for this pleasure. Stiles settled in for a long night and sank into his headspace as he felt his Master’s guests cum drying on his skin and allowed a fucked-stupid smile to appear on his lips.


End file.
